The whirlwind romance
by coffeepyang
Summary: She was a naughty girl, and He made her see the world, and when love was about to bloom, they both separated as fast as they almost fell, like a reversed whirlwind romance.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO FAN HERE but haven't really watched ALL of the episodes, which is kinda sad. :(

I know. But I'm a huge SASU-SAKU fangirl and a bit of Saso-saku hehe

anyways, first fanfic for sasu-saku, and I made it in a rush since it's an impromptu idea, I'll come up with the next chapters when I have the time sooo please correct me for any errors, grammar and such, I didn't have much time in editing and just wanted to post something for tonight sooo, that's it!

don't own naruto or whatever..

* * *

Sakura Haruno,

Currently acknowledging the life of becoming a doctor.

Goal? Work side by side with one of the most renowned doctors in the country, Lady Tsunade.

Aside from that, she's also an intern ready to surpass her idol.

In a quiet and shallow room, lies a pink haired girl with short locks spread all over her mini bed, as she was sleeping/ snoring in a well lit ceiling, she still slept thoroughly without any flinch or sort of movement that points out something that she's uncomfortable with the lights on. Since she's one hell of a lights off person, even when Shizune who happened to turn on the light s one time ago couldn't forget the tremor she just experienced when Sakura suddenly stood up from her seat and wobbly approached her and punched the wall where the switch was located, earning a squeak from her senpai who is really close to the switch, creating a deathly crack and a sound of crumbled switch light. Later on she noticed that Sakura was asleep the entire time, and her body just moved on its own. She then woke up like nothing happened, and found Shizune slumped down, trembling and in tears.

Word spread all over the hospital then, to never ever switch the lights on when Sakura's sleeping, she was then called as the one punch girl, or jokingly phrased as 'welcome to the dark side' or the dark witch. But usually, as plain Second Tsunade. Only Ino Yamanaka, her best friend and colleague can call her Forehead girl, or simply forehead.

A sudden alarm snoozed, waking the already dead looking girl. Sakura squirmed in her bed and rolled to the other side, purposely hiding in her comforter which turned her into a rolled sushi with ends of her hair poking out. As if the alarm will stop anytime soon, she drastically slammed her fist on the poor clock and wheezed, fuming with anger, she was about to return to her sleep when another ring called her attention..

Her phone..

" GODDAMIT SON OF A BITCH WHO'S CALLING ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?!"

Swiftly throwing off her comforters, revealing her current outfit from last night's shift, her favorite mickey mouse shirt covered with her lab coat and slacks. Thankfully, she had the time to remove her shoes last night. She scrambled on her feet and reached her phone on top of the table where papers and books scattered elsewhere. Squinting her eyes as if she's adjusting from the light, she reads the caller id and gasped when she saw the name.

"Y-yes? Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura."

Notcing the calm voice her master have, Sakura gulped. Surely her master is mad about something she had done or something important she must do asap. Considering how many times she must've called awhile ago. Hopefully she didn't.

"w-what is it Tsunade-sama?"

" I just called to make sure you're doing fine. "

"what?"

"anyway, since you're my apprentice in medical matters, I was hoping you could join me for an event this evening."

"event? But I'm in the night shift "

" I'll try talking to shizune if she can cover your ass up for tonight."

"b-but why me?"

"since you're always slacking off and let's not forget your wrecking behavior whenever someone turn the lights on, you owe me let's say 5 light bulbs and 3 switches that needs to be replaced soon. I covered for you when you're in trouble sakura, it's time you pay your debts."

"but! Tsunade-sama!-"

"no buts, instead yours in my apartment by 8 pm."

"TSUNAD-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" what the- she hang up on me! Tsunade-sama."

Sakura expelled an exasperated sigh. Slumping her body on her bed, she checked her phone for messages and found one that caught her attention..

"unknown number"

 _Hello_

" one simple 'hello' now who could this be?" as she was about to text back, her phone lit up with a familiar picture of Ino.

" What is it Ino-pig?"

" SASUKE! "

Upon hearing the said name, Sakura was startled. Speechless for a moment, her brain froze.

Hearing the evil laugh Ino broke out, Sakura sighed.

"chill out Forehead! Just hearing his name made you speechless? How really deep is your love for him?"

"you startled me! Of course I'd go speechless hearing the old name"

" yeah right, you still ove him don't you?"

"nope, I am so over him. Last time I heard that name was when we graduated highschool."

" last time was just awhile ago." Ino smirked.

"whatever ino-pig so, what made you call of a sudden?"

" oh nothing, just a very juicy news for my beloved forehead girl."

" oh really, that doesn't surprise me."

"oh you will, once you turn on your television and go to channel 2, you might wanna take a peek at what's on screen."

"ugh, Ino if it's another tv shopping product please leave me out of it."

"noo! Just take a look please!"

"ughh fine."

"hurry! Hurry! Hurr-"

Standing up again to turn her flat screen on, she sighed as she was about to sit on her couch she glanced at a familiar dark haired male in front of her. With wide eyes longing for the familiar person on screen, she stumbled on a book splayed on the floor when Ino spoke again.

"see him?" earning another smirk from her best friend, Sakura could almost feel her mocking facial expression.

"wha-what is he?"

Ino rolled her eyes with Sakura's question. She was about to retort, but stopped herself when she heard Sakura muttering.

"he-he's become famous huh?"

' _we all know the Uchiha clan with their exceptional talent and of course their fabulous style and let's not forget their obvious natural beauty! The youngest from the Uchiha boys, Uchiha Sasuke is a man blessed with handsome physique and his beautiful features.-"_

" the hell?"

" you didn't know? Uchiha Sasuke is famous now, well, ever since, but right now he's at the peak of success. He's the incoming CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. At a very young age. Since you know, his brother left that place."

"I haven't watched tv ever since I I started under Tsunade-sama you can't blame me if I haven't seen him on the spotlight"

Sakura managed to sit on the couch and stared at her first love glowing in the midst of the crowd.

She just couldn't believe, the one who took her heart for granted and broke to a million pieces can cause her to make it flutter again. God really is unfair, the one who hurt her gained success already, while she's here, still following orders and getting shit done for money.

" God, why are you making me suffer " she asked rhetorically. Ino rolled her eyes.

"okay, forehead I'm gonna leave you to y our ogling session. "

"okay…" she spaced out. While the other line managed to laugh at her sudden answer. Upon realizing her mistake,.

"wait! That's not wha-" Ino was laughing hysterically when she ended her call automatically so Sakura could protest manically.

"-at I meant. Geez. Ino-pig"

Placing her phone back down next to her, she's again getting sucked inside the warm eyes of Sasuke Uchiha who is now answering one of the interviews. Realizing that his face haven't really changed much, those eyes filled with so much hatred and ominous, his lips lacking the smile she always ogled at, his hair expanding and unkempt, and his complexion pale and glowing, but probably due to the lights in the studio he's in.

Sakura sighed. She turned off the tv and headed straight to the kitchen. She couldn't stand watching the man who left her becoming a big hit than her. When life is a competition, he had already won the race while she's still struggling to reach his pace. And just thinking about it made her hatred boiled to its core. How she despised that man.

* * *

that's it for my first chapter, hoope you leave a review. thanks!


	2. the sneaking silhouette

this one's short. and sorry because I really didn't have the time to make it longer.

but anyway, thanks for the follows!

and the reviews :)

dianaloveanime

Sharingan blossoms

* * *

Unperturbed by the looks her drunk neighbors gave her, Sakura looked disgusted at their peeking eyes that she looked the other way so as to ignore their whistles and cat calls.

As a formal event, Lady Tsunade had requested her to wear something decent, in which everything in Sakura's wardrobe have absolutely zero decency for formal attires. Much to her dismay, she scrapped through the very bottom of her closet and located her old cocktails that her mother used to wear. Since she haven't really had given much of a thought on her wardrobe,nor buy anything for social events with formal themes, she would usually wear dark slacks and comfy t-shirts with cartoon characters printed at the front, and sometimes if the event has to be formal head to toe, she would wear plain shirts and her usual slacks. And that's when Tsunade and her best friend Ino would give her the hard stare and pull her to the side just to criticize her outfit.

Sakura sighed at the memories..

* * *

Flashback: Preparing for the event

she reluctantly pulled out her mom's dress and scanned the cloth. Searching for any cuts or stains, her wary eyes paused for a moment when she held the dress in front of the mirror, it was rather dashing and quite daring. It's a 1950's vintage style silky sweetheart, it was the dress her mom wore that made Kizashi Haruno ogle at her and made the first move.

"maybe when I wear it, I'll find my prince charming-" she smirks at the thought.

"- keep dreaming Sakura. Only old men are in that event. I'd rather die a virgin."

Throwing the red dress on her bed, she then roamed her eyes at her vanity mirror.

" Time for the worst part of preparations"

* * *

In a swift move to her pocket, she quickly took out her phone and dialed the only person who can do the magic.

"So, I did a little bit of foundation on her face, and a bit of eye shadow, concealer and lots and lots of moisturizer! "

"ugh, seriously Ino-pig? you're saying that to Tsunade-sama?"

"yes, of course. She said ' give me an update on my chaperon for this evening, I doubt she'll even make a decent look'".

"So, you both are into this? I'm just her chaperon for God sake! "

"tsk tsk tsk don't be like that forehead, maybe you'll find someone hot in there." wiggling her eyebrows, Ino smiled at her bestfriend while she continued with her progressing work on Sakura's hairdo. Rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed.

" there's only old geezers in there, Doctors, nurses all medical related staff."

"oh come on, maybe they brought hot chaperons there too!"

"I doubt it!"

" well! I sure hope, because I'm doing my magic on you!"

" yeah yeah."

With finishing touches, Ino took her brushes and lip tints, outlining Sakura's pouty lips, she chose the color of pastel pink resembling her friend's hair. After looking at Sakura's face for seconds, couple of face powder and she returned her equipments back to Sakura's vanity.

"well! Viola! Marvel and amaze"

Turning the swivel chair, she let her friend stare at herself in the mirror. With her hair pinned at the back with diamond clips, some locks outlining her face and earrings accompanied with diamonds and red stones, all in all Sakura looked stunning.

"WOW" is all what Sakura can say.

"D-Did you- wow, is that even me?"

"Of course idiot!"

" How did I look so beautiful with just make up?"

" seriously? Haven't you tried doing your own make up?"

"no, just facial powder and lip gloss, but that's make up right?"

" those are baby stuff! For teens! As an adult you should know how to blend and create an art with your face!"

" geez, I think I can't, I already have you anyway! You're my personal make up artist!"

"sheesh, forehead. Whatever."

Both ladies smiled with content in their hearts, Sakura then tried her outfit in which made Ino squealed in delight.

* * *

Back to the present…

Humming to herself, a song that stuck in her head that day.

" Since you've been gone" (by: kelly Clarkson)

A song that she recalled due to the reappearance of an old acquaintance. The lyrics struck her through her chest. Remembering the day Sasuke left her in a stormy night.

"Yuck. Why the hell am I thinking about that guy?" 'ughh'.

Sakura glanced at her wrist watch.

"7:20"

Tsunade lived just a block away from her apartment, and she trudged all the way ignoring the lecherous looks some passersby would give her.

Walking to her sensei's place, Sakura made a left on a corner and stood still on a quiet river bank.

'huh? Odd. I assumed some people would still be up and about.'

Then something clicked in her mind.

" right. Tonight's the death anniversary of one of the founders."

Sakura sighed and returned to her steps. But something in her mind just wont stay at ease. Walking for about 5 minutes, she somehow felt that someone was staring at her back. She glanced behind her trail only to find a silhouette of a man slowly approaching her. Distracting herself again with another song, (Doraemon).

Hoping that the person isn't actually trying to assault her and she's just a freaking paranoid because of the eerie area and the addition of the cold wind. Couple minutes later she began to think that the man is really following her, Sakura speed walked while trying to distance herself from the steps that soon got closer to her own pace.

' the hell ? is he really following me? oh Kami-sama'

Sakura hastened her pace. More like she's literally jogging to Tsunade's place. And the silhouette still followed on her trail. Sakura began to sweat bullets.

'Fuck make up! I'm not ready to die!'

When she almost reached her sensei's apartment, Sakura was so sure she would make it safely. With a couple more leaps she was sure no one can stop her momentum.

When she was suddenly pulled back by a strong pair of arms.

Sakura gasped and struggled at the sudden contact of the stranger.

When she finally looked up to face him, disbelief found in her eyes when she saw the man before her.

"Sai?"

* * *

Ahehe. enough of that. I'll update when I have the time! though I would probably be able to update next month or next next week. who knows? :)


	3. A surprise

Sorry for the wait

* * *

"Sai?"

"Why were you sneaking up on me like a freakin mollester?!

I could've sworn I was about to die with a heart attack!"

"sorry, I read it in a book, about sneaking behind a girl and give her a sudden squeak of surprise. I assumed it would be a cute 'Kyaah', but you were almost traumatized and let out a scream of death."

Earning a knuckle punch from Sakura, due to his comment and more to the sneaking stuff that her anger riled up in her chest. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, glancing at her watch. It says 7:45,

Sai is Sakura's intern-mate, he works under Dr. Danzo, an old geezer who is probably the senior head in the department of Ophthalmology and sometimes controls the Human Resources. Everyone said Dr. Danzo hates Tsunade because of her rash decisions and her lineage. Her trait passed down from the founder of the Konoha Hospital,Hashirama Senju. Sai worked under him due to him being Danzo's adopted brat, so Sai had no choice for that matter, even his life and career also.

"mou if it weren't for this dress, I would've done worse than what I did."

"y-yeah, thank God."

" what were you doing anyway?"

"oh, Tsunade-sama said to pick you up-but then I saw you leave before I could even reach your place, so I followed you instead"

"So, you're also attending the event?"

"yeah, sadly."

"were you also forced by Tsunade-sama?"

"you might say that but I somehow want to come, seeing as you're my date this evening, I could probably take this rare opportunity of seeing you in a dress"

" HA HA very funny. Wait- why did you even agree to come anyway?"

"naah, I'm her driver, well, both of yours actually.

"why would she need a driver?"

"because when she gets drunk, I'd be your savior."

"But I can drive."

"yeah, and when you're hooked up with someone later tonight, you wouldn't be there to drive her home"

"yeah right like that's gonna happen, but what if you're hooked up with someone? Huhh?"

"not gonna happen, Tsunade-sama and I already made a deal."

" what deal?"

" to help you talk to some guy. And keep an eye on both of your asses. In case she gets drunk and you get a cunning man".

" why a cunning man?"

" because all guys are quite cunning, especially when they see a girl like you."

"what do you mean a girl like me?!"

"a damens walker. You can't help but fall for losers"

"no I'm not!"

"if you say so ugly."

Sakura sighed and didn't really had any comeback to say to him.

Both arrived at Tsunade's apartment and Sai went to check Tsunade's car for tonight's drive. Sakura knocked on her teacher's front door, taking into account that she may still be doing her hair or make up, but seconds later, Tsunade opened the door all ready. She hung her handbag on her arm and took a moment of silence when she faced Sakura, taking in her whole appearance from head to toe, Sakura squirmed at her critique nods at Sakura then turned her head back to the door and fumbled on the lock, tucked the key in her hand bag and went to face her again with a smile on her face and a thumbs up. Sakura sighed in relief.

' I guess that was an approval of my look. Geez Tsunade-sama'

* * *

The trio arrived in a daze, the place was marvelous. Filled with flowery arcs and lanterns for a romantic ambiance.

Hotel Konoha is known for its extravagant parties, and as the car arrived at the front lobby, the bell boys took care of the rest.

"So this is the party Tsunade-sama attends?" rhetorically asking, she beckoned for Sai to answer her though, but Tsunade him to it.

"It's a wedding party of Anko and Asuma. Not really my type of party," Tsunde whispered the last part. Sakura just smiled at her mentor.

" Both are renowned for their individual field of work, Asuma is a soldier whilst Anko is a teacher for secondary school students." Tsunade finished explaining.

"I thought this was supposed to be a medical related party, and I was kinda hoping to find old geezers and nerdy adults stuffing this place."

"I'm not one of those old geezers, riiiiight?" Sakura gulped as her teacher glared at her direction.

"Well, Tsunade-sama did hate attending parties, she goes to some but only to drink all the booze she can find." Sai added, earning a side glance from their teacher. Tsunade sighed and stepped inside the room the party is held.

' Anko? I think I've seen her somewhere before?' Sakura shrugged off the thoughts and decided to follow the lead of her mentor.

Butlers arrived at the entrance and took their coats. Sakura was amazed at the high ceiling covered in stars, the crystal chandelier made the whole ceiling appear to be in a magificent milk way. Sakura awed as Sai smirked at the venue.

They did an absolute job perfecting the place. As Sakura was still admiring the beautiful ceiling, she didn't notice the eyes of a man that took her whole appearance by heart. He sipped his wine as he stared at her with a stoic look ignoring other people who gaze at him.

While Tsunade was busy talking with the groom and bride, Sakura and Sai were left in their table guarding their teacher's handbag.

Sai propped his elbow at the dining table their group was assigned. Picking a fork to please his bored gaze, while Sakura was just staring at his fork. Sighing for the upteenth time that night, both were fairly non sociable, well Sai is, Sakura just didn't know anyone that night, except for the groom, he did know Asuma before, he was her best friend's teacher in martial arts when they were children, and Asuma was very kind to her, even accompanied her when she waited for her bestfriend to finish her training, and he even taught Sakura some basics.

" I should greet the couple."

"then go." Sai ushered with his free hand. His eyes barely left the fork he's playing with.

" But everyone's talking to them, I can't even see them without anyone to talk to." Sakura slumped back in her seat when she took a glance at the couple in the center aisle. She pouted.

" I wish the food's here" pouting once more, Sai glanced at her as he put down his fork and leaned on the back rest.

" there's a buffet at the side, didn't you know?"

" eeh? How come I didn't see that?!"

" you were busy being self conscious all the time, you thought I didn't notice." Sakura blushed as Sai just innocently smiled.

" you don't have to mention anything you idiot."

"plus, those in the buffet are just deserts, dinner will be served after the groom and bride had settled in their seats"

" deserts? damn, I need some sweets."

"then off you go."

" can you come with me?"

"no."

"why not? It's just a couple of steps from here."

"yeah, a couple of steps, you don't need me then. You can handle it. Goodluck Sakura-chaan"

"ugh I hate that smile."

"Thanks" he replied, with that same smile, giving Sakura the creeps.

Sakura was about to move out of her seat when suddenly a bump caused her to fall back down and see eye to eye the man she thought she would never see again.


End file.
